1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates generally to support bearings for jack shafts in a circuit breaker apparatus and relates more specifically to the utilization of a portion of the circuit breaker apparatus operating mechanism as a support bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an operating mechanism for a three phase circuit breaker apparatus. It is also known to support the jack shaft which is connected to the operating mechanism and to the contacts at the ends of the jack shaft. It would be advantageous if the jack shaft would be supported not only at the ends where forces from the two outside operating linkages are most strong, but also at the middle linkage where force is also strong. It would be further advantageous if one of the support members for the operating mechanism provided the dual function of also supporting the jack shaft in the region of the linkage for the middle pole of the three phase circuit breaker apparatus. One prior art apparatus which shows a typical prior art support arrangement for a three phase circuit breaker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,332 issued May 11, 1965 to R. E. Frink et al and assigned to the same assignee as the assignee of the present invention.